Imprint
by heidipoo
Summary: Oneshots and drabbles that show firsts in Jacob and Renesmee's relationship. Request.
1. Imprint

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm new to the Twilight fandom, so I decided to do this little drabble thing to get me started out here. My name is Heidi, and if you want to know more about me, you can check out my author's page for more info. I am also taking multichapter requests right now, so if you have anything, be sure to PM me. I've been obsessed with Twilight for so long it's kind of lame, haha. Anyway, this story will basically be firsts in Jacob and Renesmee's relationship, and I know that there are probably similar stories out there like this, so bear with me please. It is in Renesmee's point of view, and most of these are drabbles, so sorry that they are so short. Okay,**** so enjoy, and hopefully I'll have more Twilight stuff up soon!**

* * *

When I learned that I was imprinted to Jacob, I was shocked, yet amazed. It was an interesting concept if I was being quite honest with myself. How two people were already picked and destined to be together for the rest of eternity. You just knew, the moment you looked at them, that you were always meant to be. The way he told me was sweet too. He waited until I was old enough, until my body was done growing and I was a full adult. I admired him for his patience. After all, seven years was a long time to wait for your true love, but I guess he thought it was worth it because we will get to be together for eternity. He asked for my mom and dad's permission too. Even though my father kind of hated him over the years, they were beginning to get along, and act almost like family.

He called me just as the sun was setting on the bleak horizon, and asked me if I was busy. I told him no and that I always had time for him no matter what, so we made plans to meet on the reservation. We had our own little spot there, a place where we always met. I ran, because I really enjoyed running, and when I got there, Jacob was waiting for me on the beach, with a fresh bonfire made. It was a beautiful evening, and it was one of the nicer days in Forks.

"Hey Jake..." I greeted him as he pulled me into one of his famous bone crushing hugs. This was the norm for us. We practically spent everyday together because Jacob was my best friend, and the person that I had most in common with. He seemed to just automatically understand me, and I was about to know why.

"Hey Ness." He replied with a smile. "There's something I got to talk to you about." He then said. I remember that moment so well, because my heart was pounding a mile a minute, and I was so nervous. I was a teenager at that time, so you could imagine that I had had some different thoughts about Jacob and I before. About how our relationship wouldn't always be platonic.

"What's up?" I asked him as we sat down on one of the many makeshift log benches around the bonfire. He sighed, and wiped his hands on his cut off shorts he was wearing. I could tell he was nervous, which was odd for him, because Jacob was never nervous around me, he was just Jacob. "Is something bothering you?" I asked again, as I looked at him with eyes that once belonged to my mother. We understood each other so well.

"I've been waiting a long time to tell you this." Jacob said bluntly, with a slight nod of his head.

"Go on..." I encouraged.

"Renesmee," He started. "When you were born, I imprinted on you." Jacob finished. At first, I was confused. I didn't really know the meaning of the word, but I had heard many people around the res, and even my parents use it loosely. I think Jacob could tell I was confused too, because he grabbed my hand, and I had never seen him look so serious about something before. "Let me explain it to you..." He trailed off, and then told me everything I needed to know about the act of imprinting. He used Sam and Emily as an example, and suddenly, I understood.

"I think I understand now..." I told him honestly, and I did understand. Jacob imprinting on me meant that we would be together forever and always, and I really didn't mind that. In fact, when I was a little girl, I always imagined that Jacob and I would get married one day when I grew up. He would be my husband, and I would be his wife, and now those dreams were coming true. Of course, I didn't know if I loved him yet, but I knew I wanted to be with him.

"You and I are meant to be." Jacob said simply. "But if you don't want that, please tell me, and we can stay friends." I knew that he only want what I wanted. That his existence wasn't just for him anymore, it was all about me: his imprint, his whole life and world. I couldn't help but to feel flattered, even though Jacob had no choice in this.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" I asked with a slight smile.

Jacob chuckled, "Well... Yeah, kind of..." He said and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I would love to." I said simply, and so Jacob and I began our relationship. I couldn't wait to go on dates, spend more time together, and maybe even one day start a family with him. Jacob was my one and only true soulmate, and I was definitely going to embrace it, and definitely take advantage of it.

* * *

**Author's Note: To be continued...?**


	2. Holding Hands

The first time Jacob ever really thoroughly held my hand was when I became his girlfriend. It was nothing too big, but it meant a lot to me because it was a gesture that said yes, we were finally together, and we could hold hands whenever we wanted to. I loved it so much already. I had a feeling that it would never really ever get old.

Shortly after we had our discussion by the bonfire about the imprinting situation, that was where it all happened. I stood up, and Jacob did too. He offered me a ride home and I gladly took it. My knees were feeling somewhat weak from our talk, and I really didn't think I'd be able to run back home.

Without warning, Jacob grabbed my hand. They were so warm in comparison to mine, and they were slightly calloused, but I didn't mind. They felt nice while intertwined to mine. His thumb caressed the front of my hand as we walked, and I loved it. I decided that we would have to hold hands way more often now. He looked over as we walked and gave me a goofy grin. I could tell he was genuinely happy. This was going to be a great journey in our relationship.


	3. First Date

Our first date wasn't like many other first dates. Jacob took me cliff diving, and I was extremely nervous. Just because I was a half vampire human hybrid didn't mean I couldn't get scared. We hiked to the top of the cliff, Jake holding my hand the whole way there. When we reached the top, my heart starting pounding a little bit faster. I was getting more apprehensive by the second. "Are you sure about this, Jacob?" I asked as we stood at the top of the cliff.

He laughed just a little bit, "Don't be scared Ness. This is completely safe, me and the boys do this all the time." He tried to relax me, but it wasn't working.

I sighed, "Couldn't you have just taken me to dinner like a normal first date?" I teased.

"We can go to dinner any old time." He waved off. "But today is really nice, and we have to do this." He assured me. I nodded. I guess it would be okay if Jacob was doing it too. And once it was over with, it might not even be that bad.

"Okay." I said. "But only if we go at the same time." I added, and he smiled back at me.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He replied. I then felt him grab my hand, squeeze it tight, and grin goofily at me. I did the same to him.

"Don't let go of my hand." I warned.

"I won't." Jacob said, and with that, we jumped off the cliff together landing in the surprisingly warm water of La Push. The adrenaline rush was something else I would have to admit. It was an amazing experience. When we got out of the water, and reached the beach, Jacob pulled me into a hug. "See, that wasn't so bad was it?" He teased.

"Next time... I'm picking the date." I retorted.


	4. First Kiss

Our first kiss was something magical, out of a storybook really. Jacob and I were so enticed with each other. The first kiss even happened right on our first date, and I loved it. I knew after this kiss, there would be many more kisses to come. We had just gotten back to the beach after our cliff diving session, and Jacob was holding my hand as we walked back to his car.

It took me by surprise if I was being honest with myself, because I was about to get in the passenger side of his car, and he just scooped me up from behind and pressed his lips to mine. It was a quick kiss, but I didn't mind. I enjoyed it rather. It was simple, and sweet, and just the way I loved it.


	5. Second Date

Our second date was more of a normal date type situation. We were getting closer to each other each day that passed, and I knew that I was falling more and more in love with him with every passing moment. He was just such a nice guy, and I was lucky to have him all to myself. Jacob and I actually both got pretty dressed up, and he took me to one of the nicer restaurant on the reservation. I can't help thinking how much of a gentleman he was on that night.

He bought me flowers.

He opened the car door for me.

He pulled out my chair for me.

He even told me that I looked ravishing.

Our dinner was even greatly cooked, and we had a simple yet nice conversation. I think my mom and dad could even tell that we were getting closer too, and I was glad.


	6. I Love You

A couple of days after our second date, Jacob and I didn't talk for a couple of days. I was confused, but just assumed that he was busy. After all, I wasn't expecting him to be mad at me or anything because I hadn't done anything. It was later that night, I was in my room, getting ready for bed, when suddenly, my phone rang. I picked it up immediately knowing it was Jacob, because Jake was the only person who ever called me.

"Jake." I breathed, glad to talk to him again.

"Ness?" He questioned as I laid down on my bed with my phone pressed to my ear.

"It's me." I said with a laugh.

"I just wanted to call you, and tell you that I love you." Jacob said, and in that moment, I was in shock, literally. My breath was caught in my throat, and I couldn't really speak. "Renesmee?" He asked. I found it odd that he was telling me he loved me over the phone, but it was still something.

"I love you too." I replied.


	7. Heated Kisses

We had been together for a little over six months now. Jacob had been the sweetest guy ever, and we had been on many dates together, and we spent so much time together. It was after one of our normal dates, Jacob and I were about to head home, but he asked me to stay a little longer.

I agreed, but I was a little hesitant. But I'm glad I did stay, because Jacob showed me a new side of being in a relationship. He showed me just how good kisses could get. It felt even better with him because I knew we loved each other a lot, and that would never change.


	8. First Time

A year together, and I was on the clouds. Our make out sessions were getting hotter and heavier, and I knew that I was ready to take the next step with Jacob. He had been ready for a long time now, I knew that all along. I had talked to my mom about it before, and she said that it would be okay if we did, because we had been together for a while, and she knew that Jacob and I loved each other. Ultimately, it was up to me, and I knew what I wanted to do.

I had arranged for Jacob and I to be alone at his house, and that's where it was done. In in house, in his room, in his bed, and it was the best day of my life. His touch was so gentle, and it felt amazing. I knew that I never wanted to be with anyone else.


	9. Proposal

A few months after Jacob and I slept together, he finally asked me to marry him. I knew it was coming soon, because I had heard him talking about buying a ring. He took me to our spot on the beach at the reservation, and he just bluntly asked me. He didn't do anything too special or romantic, but I didn't care. He was my Jacob, and I would have said yes either way. I was beyond happy, and I couldn't believe we were getting married soon.


	10. The Wedding

The wedding was everything I'd ever imagined it to be. I wore a beautiful dress, and both of our whole families were there. We got married on the beach in La Push, where Jacob and my spot was. We had bonfires, and lots of food, and dancing, and just everyone had so much fun. I was just glad that now I was going to spend the rest of my life with Jacob. We would have kids, start a family, and live happily ever after.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey y'all, these were just supposed to be little quick drabbles for a request I got, and this story probably won't be updated anymore. So thanks for reading, I'll write more Twilight soon!**


End file.
